SANGRE DE UN DRAGÓN
by Kris Hart
Summary: ONESHOT! Entren y lean! No puedo poner mucho porque se pierde la intención: solo puedo decir que es una historia de amor, corta pero intensa y con una final muy tierno...DEJEN REVIEWS!


* * *

**Sangre de un Dragón.  **

**KRIS HART**

**CAPITULO ÚNICO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Disclaimer.-ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Solo los ocupo para mi diversión

* * *

Espero les haya agradado. Es pequeño , pero creo en mi opinion ha sido de mis mejores historias. Dejé todo mis sentimientos en este pequeño one-shot. Gracias por su tiempo Y por los reviews que he recibido en mis otras historias que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y mejorar cada dia más- A leer!  


atte: La autora.

* * *

_- ¿Qué se siente?_

_- ¡Dimelo.!_

_- ¿Qué se siente estar vivo?_

_- ¡Dimelo.!_

_- Te obligo que me describas con tus palabras, lo que es sentir, vivir, odiar, amar..._

_- ¡Dimelo.!_

_- Te pido me dejes vivir en ti unos minutos, penetrar en tus emociones, sentir como tú sientes, vivir como tú vives...ser alguien más, alguien como tú. _

_- Dime. Por favor. _

_- ¿Qué se siente ser libre?_

_- ¿Qué se siente amar y ser amado?_

_- Se siente... se siente._- Tardó pensando. No sabía que responderle. Se sentía cohibida. Nadie le había hablado con tanta demanda de conocimiento de sus emociones; en aquellos tiempos, lo que menos importaba era lo que uno sentía, importaba lo que se hacía o se estaba obligado a hacer, jamás se preguntaba si sentía miedo o no, o si era feliz, ó si podía haber hecho otra cosa. Jamás había tiempo para sentarse y disfrutar de la emoción del momento. Estaba condenada a sentir y no sentir por completo, no podía llorar con total dolor una pérdida, ni disfrutar con total alegría un momento de felicidad. Vivía a "medias", sentía a "medias" y junto con ello "moría a medias" Se sentía incluso hipócrita aceptando que ella sí era libre, que ella sí amaba y era amada, que ella vivía...pero no quiso dejarlo ir sin satisfacerle en su deseo, le describiría al menos lo poco que ella había logrado experimentar o llegó a sentir "a medias"._- Como si el corazón no cabiera en sí de tan grande que es el dolor y la felicidad a la vez._ - Contestó segura después de pensarlo unos segundos, no quería darle una respuesta corta y simple así que continuó._- Es como si el cuerpo humano no estuviera capacitado para amar¿sabes?. Muchas veces me pregunté si algún día alguien realmente "amó". Pero no un simple amor superflúo, hablo de algo mágico_(se rió por lo bajo con la expresión, siendo ambos brujos graduados...)**, a**_lgo que logra mover más que los sentimientos humanos, algo que es tan grande para nuestro entendimiento que es capaz de atravesar todos los muros de la humanidad, las épocas, el dolor, el miedo más profundo, el coraje más añejo, capaz incluso de hacernos cambiar a tal grado que nos volvemos otras personas...cambiar a tal grado que nos volvemos "uno" con la otra persona... Siento que no hemos logrado llenar la definición pura del concepto de "amor" y lo peor es que siento que todos nos moriremos y jamás llegaremos a saborear el verdadero sentir puro que produce el amor. _

_- ¿Eres tu discapacitada , Granger?-_ preguntó con deje de ironía; humor negro tan típico de su personalidad.

_- Años conociendónos Malfoy, y nunca te diste cuenta ¿verdad? _

_- Oh sí, siempre lo supe._

_- ¿Entonces que pasó?_

Se quedaron apenas un respirar en silencio, cuando el cielo gris comenzó a llorar sobre ellos, escurriendo con agua fría la sangre impregnada por todo el campo de lucha, creando a su alrededor ríos de vino humano a su alrededor.

_-Pasó exactamente lo que tú me acabas de decir...- _tosió con dificultad, y respiró hondamente tratando de calmar el dolor del pecho, la arena de su reloj comenzaba a caer con rapidez y cada vez el frío le era más insoportable.

_- Deberias dejar de hablar, debes guardar tu fuerza.- _Le pidió con dulzura.

Al ver que su conversador comenzaba a temblar sin lograr apaciguar su calor, se quitó el suéter seco que llevaba debajo de la capa y se la puso encima con cuidado, lo abrazó a su cuerpo tratando que el insuficiente calor que ella poseía él la sintiera también. Se sintió impotente por su negligencia, pero él lo sabía al igual que ella. No había nada más que hacer que esperar.

_- Estaría más que oportuno tener a la mano una varita.._

_- No te precupes Granger, no habría mucho que se pudiera hacer con ó sin ella...Los dos sabemos que todo esto iba a acabar tarde o temprano. _

_- Sí , lo sé. Pero prefiero el tarde que temprano._

_- tú y tu ingenua testarudez de retener..._

_-Si no me aferro a lo que amo¿quien más lo hara?_

_- ¿a lo que amas?_

_- A lo que amo._

_- Segura no lo dices nada más por la situación en la que estamos, porque no tienes porqué hacer esto... _

_- Cállate, y disfruta lo que se siente ser amado tonto._

_- Lo haré si me prometes tú también callarte y disfrutar de lo que se siente ser amada de vuelta, Hermione. _

_- Te lo prometo, Draco. _

Dejaron caer con lentitud varios minutos miles de gotas cristalinas de agua a su alrededor sin inmutarse por la incomódidad de la posición de ambos, puesto que realmente ninguno de los dos se había sentido ni más cómodo ni más vivo en su corta existencia. El dolor, el frío, la oscuridad de la noche acechando, incluso la asqueante imagen de la sangre seca de ambos sobre sus ropas, le interrumpían lo bello de aquél momento. Ése era su momento. Éra su oportunidad final de sentir con intensidad todo lo que por muchos años no se dieron la pauta de sentir, vivir en segundos todo lo que por muchos años de cordial compañerismo y alejada cercanía disfrazaban, día tras día, creciendo en su interior y sin poder vivirlo juntos, sin poder decirlo, sin poder sentirlo...

_- ¿Cuanto me queda, Hermione?_

_- Suficiente._

_- ¿Cuánto es suficiente?_

_- Te queda lo suficiente para que me puedas decir que se siente ser el hombre más guapo del mundo mágico... - le bromeó con una ligera sonrisa, mientras le limpiaba con la manga de su capa la frente y le recorría con la mirada las facciones del humano que reposaba en sus piernas. _

_- No se siente nada a comparación de la dicha de poder ser el dueño de tus mimos y miradas. _

_- entonces eres Dichoso._

_- No lo dudo ahora. - Ella le sonrió halagada, incuso el hombre en las peores condiciones sacaba a relucir su galantería slytheriana. _

_- Para tu complacencia, siempre fantaseé contigo. _

_- ¿Incluso en Hogwarts?_

_- Quita esa cara de sorpresa, sí , incluso en Hogwarts. _

_- Yo también fantaseaba contigo._

_- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado..._

_- Eras muy atractica, sobretodo despues del baile de 4to. Me intrigaste desde esa noche y lo has hecho desde ese entonces..._

_- ¿ y qué clase de cosas fantasebas Sr. Malfoy?_

_Despertaba excitado por las mañanas al recordar mis sueños contigo que implicaban una biblioteca vacía, tú, yo, y muchos libros viejos alrededor..._

_- ¿Y por qué nunca mencionaste nada? Pudimos habernos complacido, creéme mis sueños contigo no se quedaban atrás..._

_Por Merlín, Hermione, esas preguntas no se hacen. En esos días éramos niños jugando ser adultos, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos ni mucho menos lo que queríamos._

_tienes razón, pero aún creo que no debemos subertimarnos tanto... yo sí te hubiera dado una oportunidad..._

_- ¿Incluso después de lo de Dumbledore?_

_-Incluso después._

_-¿Por qué?_

_- nunca fuiste malo, solo estabas solo. _

_- ¿y en eso me justificas?_

_- Por eso te he amado._

_- ¿por mi soledad?_

_- No, tonto. Porque siendo un ser tan solitario eres capaz de llenar mis vacíos más enormes, y yo estando tan rodeada de gente no te soy capaz de acompañar siquiera en tu soledad. _

_- Estás muy equivocada Granger. Sino me logras siquiera acompañanar en mi soledad como tú dices, es porque contigo ya no me existe más soledad. Contigo ya no soy un solitario más, contigo ya no somos dos solitarios más, me haces que deje de ser yo para volverme uno solo contigo. Nos haces ser "uno".- _Siento las ganas de llorar, y seguramente lo hizo más nunca él le notó las lágrimas porque éstas se perdían con el mojar de la lluvia.

_- ¿Sabes en primer lugar por qué me uní a ustedes¿ Por qué peleé como "ustedes" ex- Griffindors dicen "contra el mal"? No peleé nunca contra el mal, peleé a favor tuyo. Sólo por ti. Adonde tú fueras yo iría, a donde tu vayas, yo iré... ¿Sabes por qué aún sigo aquí y no me he ido? Y no me refiero a que ya no siento las piernas, me refiero a "irme". Porque no quiero dejar esta tierra y saber que no me he llevado conmigo un beso tuyo. Dame sólo un beso Hermione. Dámelo y dame con él todo el amor que sé que sí puedes sentir. Porque yo lo siento, porque yo siendo humano sí lo siento y es hacia ti... Dame ese beso y con él dime cuánto me amas, demuéstrate que sí podemos llenar el concepto de la palabra amor, que podemos sobrepasar el límite de su definición y con ello vencer los limites de la naturaleza humana. Con ello no morir totalmente...Dame un beso y después me iré feliz._

Empezó a toser con más fuerza, ahora por más hondo que respirara no lograba calmar el ataque que le causaba la hemorragia. Ya su reloj de arena tiraba las última partículas de tierra. La lluvia cesaba su violento ataque de lágrimas y el viento frío por fin parecía descansar. Pero él no parecía querer descansar aún, no sin un beso de ella.

Así que se lo dió.Y no sólo se dieron un simple beso sino que con él se dieron una promesa de amor. Una promesa de espera.

Fue lento como si ambos no quisieran perder la magia y desearan ese momento extenderlo una eternidad más...Gentil, casi con miedo a herirse más , Apasionado y dulce, pues querían decirse todo con el roce de sus labios y la suavidad de sus lenguas, querian llenar los años sin causa con una razón. Frío y a la vez Cálido, porque los labios delgados del rubio delataban que ya todo su fuerza estaba esfumándose y los aún ardientes de ella parecían no querer dejarlo ir...pero al final de todo fue amargo, pues la sangre le invadió la boca a ella, el líquido vital de él fue lo último que saboreó esa vez...el sabor de su único amor. La sangre de su Dragón.

Y él se fue sonriendo, y ella lo dejó ir. Se cumplirían la promesa, y esta vez sí serían felices, pues ella le esperaría hasta su final y él no la dejaría hasta que ella se le uniera, en otra vida, pues su amor sí sobrepasaba los límites del tiempo, época, dolor y miedos...Su amor sí sobrepasaba el concepto humano de lo que era "amar". Y Hermione llegó después de ese momento, cuando las aguas se calmaron y el frió cesó, a la conclusión que el amor no era algo humano, el amor era algo mágico.

* * *

**Reviews! Dejenme reviews. Quiero saber que opinan! Agradezco sus sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, ideas y demás. Todo es bienvenido y gracias nuevamente. Cuidense. **


End file.
